This application relates to optical resonators and applications of such resonators.
Optical resonators may be used to spatially confine resonant optical energy in a limited cavity with a low optical loss. The resonance of an optical resonator may be used to provide various useful functions such as optical filtering, optical modulation, optical amplification, optical delay, and others. Light can be coupled into or out of optical resonators via various coupling mechanisms according to the configurations of the resonators. For example, Fabry-Perot optical resonators with two reflectors at two terminals may use partial optical transmission of at least one reflector to receive or export light. Whispering-gallery mode (WGM) resonators may use evanescent coupling for receiving or exporting light.